Naruto's Death and revenge
by a1a2k3
Summary: Naruto has been killed due to being framed by his ttempt to kill Orichimaru and ends up killing Tsunade and swears to come back and destroy the village and rating m just to be safe you will find out y
1. Chapter 1 Narutos Death

I do not own anything except the plot….or maybe not even that?

Naruto's execution

Chapter 1: Death

RASENGANNNNN! Naruto roars as he aimed for

orichimaru and all seemed great as the powerful rasengan connected but

what Naruto saw after that completely changed his life. After a puff of

smoke it revealed Tsunade, the current and no longer fifth Hokage of the

leaf. Naruto retreated now seeing his mistake as he tried to stop the

rasengan "NOOOOOOO TSUNADEEEEE!" Orihimaru watched in

amusement as the young teenager fought desperately to stop the jutsu, but

he just couldn't save her. (crying sounds) "No, no don't die, please don't

die on me" Naruto said " no it wasn't your fault, I tried to help but I

couldn't," Tsunade said softly. " Hahahahahahahahahaha well it seems you

failed to protect another isn't that right… Uzumaki Naruto, Hahahaha,"

Orihimaru snakely said as he leaves the room. "Shadow clone jutsu," a puff

Smoke later a few clones show up to carry lady Tsunade back to the village.

(moments later at the village) Naruto is at the giant gates of the village

carrying the lifeless body of the fifth hokage, "Hey Naruto" Sakura said

With her eyes closed not noticing the body Naruto was carrying. "Hey

Naruto I was talking to you, hey …..…is.. That tsunade".

Hey this my first time so please be nice and give me any advice to fix my

stories or anything that u want to be in the next chapters so please help

And leave a review O and if im copying any ones elses story please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 execution

This is the sequel to Narutos death and sorry I messed up publishing it so this is the sequel enjoy and srry for the sppeling mistakes if there is any.

Chapter 2: Execution

"Naruto u killed Lady Tsunade..y..you monster….YOU MONSTER"! Sakura started crying after that. "No I didn't… I just…. she

got in the way when I attacked Orichimaru, and so please don't cry, please" Naruto begged and setting tsunade down. " No stay away from me, STAY AWAAAAAY NARUTO"! and right then and there Narutos world came crumbling down befor him as the love of his life said he was a monster. Naruto fell tp his knees as Kakashi and team Gai, and Asuma with also some villagers to see what all the fuss was about and all nearly died of heart attack of the appaling sight they all saw as the fifth hokage is on the ground lifeless. "Naruto did you kill lady Tsunade" Naruto nodded in aggrement as he cried his eyes out, "you monster" Kakashi mumbled but Naruto heard him. Suddenly Naruto passed out from his injuries. Naruto woke up in a white room and realized he was in a hospital. Kakashi suddenly entered the room with team Gai, Asuma, kurenai, and Jiraiya. "Naruto you must be executed for killing the hokage", Jiraya said, "but I didn't kill her, she just jumped in the way when I was using the rasengan" Naruto yelled, " and I would love to tell the council that but it was just you and no witness to back your story up so u must be executed today after Lady Tsunades funeral.

(moments later after the funeral)

"Naruto's execution will begin" Kakashi said with a smirk as so did Sakura, "jusice will be served for Tsunade" Sakura laughed and just as that was said Naruto's execution began. Naruto was tied to a pole and two anbu members sucked his chakara out but this took more longer than expected. "Narutos chakara is enormous,it just won,t finish we've been here an hour and he's still not out of chakara" with that said another two hours came by and naruto was out of chakara and the execution began as nearby villagers came to throw trash at Naruto. Naruto wanted to cry but he wouldn't give anyone the sastifaction and then Jiraya came up to Naruto, apologized and he was sent to die by the jutsu he killed Tsunade with. Jiraya summoned up a Rasengan and sent it straight to Naruto's stomach and Naruto let a laugh "hahahahahaha… I will be back and kill you all for not believing in". then naruto was dead or maybe not.

Please leave and any advice u can J


	3. Chapter 3 comeback

Sorry for all you people read chapter two and it said sequel I messed up writing it and I don't know when it will be updated so just sayin.

Chapter 3: Comeback

(Moments after the execution and burial of Naruto)

Naruto was buried and assumed dead by the village hidden in the leaf buts that what everyone thought. ""! Naruto struggled to breath as he attempted to break out of the ground until he came successful and sitting upright in his coffin. (panting) "I…. thought ….I…was.. Dead…," "no I saved you to help finish you last mission of the leaf….to DESTROY THE LEAF isn't that what you wanted Naruto", the nine tails spoke, "yes I want to destroy the leaf and especially Sakura". As that being said Naruto rose out of his grave and somehow didn't notive his height instead of being 5'2 he was now 5'11 kinda hard to not notice. He also didn't know how much more toned his body and muscles were. Naruto was so much more evolved his clothes started to ripe. " Damn I need some better clothes" so he went to a ninja store and picked a black shirt and black jeans also with a chain ninja shirt with some kunai and paper bombs from a nearby armory also with a tan cape with a straw hat. He left the village to train with the nine tails soon after that. " Naruto head to the valley of the end that's where you'll do your training". Naruto followed the nine tails orders and headed there, "What type of training are we goin to do", "we are going to focus your chakra to be able t lift,crush,push,and pull, and we are also going to work on some elemental jutsu so you have a vast array of incredible jutsus not just your Rasengan. "Cool".


End file.
